Manipulation
by Xx.Just-Forget-the-World.xX
Summary: Heather has to move to a new town and meets someone she never expects to see again, Duncan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Total Drama series.

This is my first fan fiction so please be nice and please review!

Heather was mad. She was furious. How can her parents just do this? She was pacing back and forth in her room angrily throwing her plethora of clothing, not even taking the time to fold them, into her gigantic suitcase. How can her parents just say that they are moving, especially when it's her senior year? When she worked so hard to build up her reputation and now it was just going to disintegrate like that. Slamming the suitcase shut she was finally done packing all of her belongings. Furiously she crossed her arms and slumped onto her pink bed. Then she heard a knock on the door and saw her Dad coming into her room.

"Now Heather feather, I know you are mad but you have to understand. I am only doing this for you, when we move I can get a job promotion. Then I do not have to work so many hours, and have more family time."

"Yeah but what about school. This is my senior year. I had a reputation."

"Well we know, but when we move you will be transferred to River Heights High School. You are not the only one too, Damien is also going to have to leave all of his friends and "reputation" behind."

"He is only 10. What reputation can he have?"

"Just keep in mind that you are not the only one who is having to go through this."

Heather just refused to talk to her father. Soon he gave up and just exited the room. Heather did not care about spending time with her family. She had not had quality time in 10 years so she did not care about something as worthless as that. She had to leave behind all of her friends and her glorious memories her here. Before she knew it Heather had drifted off to sleep in her bed, which would be the last time she would sleep in that room.

Morning came and sunlight poured in from her windows. She was squinting her eyes, trying to adjust to the brightness. When she looked out of the window the moving van was already there and so was her best friend, Kaitlin. Heather quickly changed into the clothes she laid out the day before and ran outside to meet her friend. Heather really did not have that many friends because of how manipulative she was. Kaitlin and Heather had been best friends since Kaitlin had moved down here. They have had so many fights when there were younger but then Heather soon accepted her.

"Oh my god Heather, I am going to miss you so much." Kaitlin said in between sobs.

"I know, take care of the school for me." She said and started to feel tears forming.

"I will, I will." Kaitlin knew that that school meant the world to her because she was on top.

They soon said all of their farewells and Heather and her little brother Damien entered into the their families car. Her dad put the key in the ignition and they were off to their new home. For 3 ½ hours all Heather did was watch the latest episode of Degrassi. To her dismay her ipod died but they were only 10 minutes left before they arrived at their new house. Looking out the window she saw the school, River Heights, the school she would soon go to. Unfortunately, it was smaller than her old school but still looked decent. Looking over her brother's shoulder she saw him being entertained by his new PSP. How can he play that for 3 ½ and not get bored with it? Boys, she thought. They finally entered the neighborhood named Indian Wood. What a strange name? Their house was the 3rd house to the left. When her dad parked the car in the driveway she quickly escaped the car to finally get some fresh air.

"Wow thanks Heather for helping with the bags." Her brother Damien said trying to carry 2 pieces of luggage.

She just rolled her eyes at him and grabbed the smallest suitcase. Her dad opened the door and she gazed at her new house. It was even bigger then her old one. She dropped the suitcase on the floor and quickly ran upstairs to claim a bedroom. Of course she choose the biggest one accompanied with a giant closet. She went back downstairs and grabbed her bags and took them upstairs to her brand new room. Heather unpacked her belongings everything wrinkled. She immediately regretted not folding them and just left them in the suitcase so the nanny can iron them.

"Honey, tomorrow you will be going to River Heights. So you might want to get your stuff together, Heather feather." Her dad said.

She hated how she had to go to school immediately after she moved. Heather just sprawled on her bed until it was finally time for dinner. The aroma filled her nostrils and she immediately that they were having her favorite food for dinner, lobster bisque. Heather sat herself down at the table and was served her lobster by the nanny. Her mouth watered from the delicious seafood in her mouth. Satisfied with the meal, they took her plate and served her baked Alaska. She only though took 3 bites, as she needed to watch her weight, as bikini season was about to roll in. When she went to her room all of her clothes were already ironed and hanged in her closet. Now she had to pick a perfect outfit to wear to school tomorrow. She was now at the bottom and had to work her way all the way back up to the top again to regain her status. Eventually she found the perfect outfit to wear. A pink low-cut halter with ripped denim shorts from the Khaki Barn. She finally got everything for school and got spare time to watch the remaining episodes of Degrassi. Tired, she got ready for bed and fell to sleep immediately to sleep.

Heather woke up from the maid telling her to get ready for school. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Heather dragged herself out of bed and put on her outfit that she decided to wear. It was 6:35 and she only had 25 minutes to get ready. Into a turbo speed she tinted her eyelids, lined her eyes with a black pencil, and lengthened her eyelashes. She ran out the door and just realized that her nanny had to drive her since did not even know where the school was. Luckily she already knew and she was waiting in the car. When she entered the car she greeted Heather but she just ignored him and finished applying cover-up to her face. Within 5 minutes they were already there.

"You look beautiful, have a good day at school today." She said

"Thanks." Heather said before slamming the door shut

She walked to the front of the school and everybody's eyes her on her. She felt slightly awkward as all these new faces were staring at her.

"Wow, when they said that there was going to be a new person that was from Total Drama, I did not expect it to be you gorgeous."

Oh no, Heather thought to herself. She knew that voice all too well, Duncan.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter 2. I love reviews!

Disclaimer- I do not own Total Drama

"Out of everyone here it had to be him. Why him?" She thought to herself.

"What do you want, delinquent?" She asked him.

"Hey, I just want to give you a warm welcome." He said with a playful smirk on his face.

"Whatever." She said ignoring him.

"Aw, come on babe. Don't be like that. You know you want me." Duncan said with a teasingly smile with open arms.

"Oh, yes because my fantasy is to be with some street trash like you, Duncan." Heather said sarcastically.

"C'mon babe, no girl in this school can resist me."

"Well this girl can."

"How about I change that then."

"Let me think about it, no way. Not in this lifetime." Heather said and just left him there.

"She will come back. They always do." Duncan said to himself and walked to his fist period class.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

On the outside she acted like she did not care about him but really it was a big deal. Out of all the schools he had to attend this one. Before she knew it she was in a busy hallway crowded with students not know where she was. To her luck a student spotted her completely puzzled and decided to help her out on her first day.

"Hey, your probably a new student. My name is Brett." Said the boy.

"Oh, um, well yeah." She said slightly embarrassed.

"Here Ill take you to the front office. Wait, you're Heather. Heather from Total Drama." He said

"Oh yeah, that's me." She said annoyed that he was just another Total Drama fanatic, to think that she might actually like him.

They were soon at the front office and he dropped her off saying a goodbye. When she stepped, a brown curly-haired girl came to her and was very excited.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Yo-Yo-You-." The curly-haired girl said.

"Spit it out." Heather said annoyed with her.

"Your Heather from Total Drama, I was rooting for you all the way in Total Drama World Tour. It is so unfair that you did not get your money." The girl screamed out loud.

Heather normally would of told the girl to scram and get lost but she thought she would just play along and pretend to listen to the girl yap. After all she did have to start off somewhere if she wanted to work her way back up again. Heather had to listen to the girl just babble on until someone would help her get her schedule. When the front desk women finally hung up the phone she soon assisted Heather.

"Ah yes, you must be Heather Morrison. We were expecting you. I have your new schedule right here. Oh, I see you already meet Jenny."

"That's you name, huh. Well don't count on me remembering it." Heather said as she received a printout from her new schedule.

"Oh no, I wont." Jenny said still with a big grin on her face.

Apparently they both had 1st period together, which was Mrs. Weinstein for math. Jenny then led the way to the classroom, which were only a few paces away from the front office.

"You're going to love this class. It is so much fun! Best of all Duncan is in it." Jenny said clearly having some affection for him in the way she said his name ever so dreamily.

"Look if we are going to be friends we have to get some things straight. For one thing never talk about Duncan. It's bad enough I have to see him but I do not want to hear about him."

Jenny just mindlessly nodded and agreed as Heather just said that they might become friends. She would do anything to become Heather's friend. Even giving up talking about Duncan which she was very fond of doing.

They were in the classroom and sure enough Duncan was sitting in the back with a bunch of his other friends. The bell soon rang and Jenny scurried quickly to her seat in the front of the classroom and left Heather standing in the middle of the room awkwardly. Luckily though the teacher soon arrived in the classroom looking bewildered.

"Sorry class. It was a disaster in the-. Oh I see we have a new student. Well take a seat where ever you like." She said

Heather then sat herself down in the nearest empty seat, which was coincidentally next to one of the hottest guys in the classroom. He had dirty blonde hair and quite muscular. Just what she loved in a guy.

"Hey your new here. I'm Chase." He said as he introduced himself.

"Yeah, I'm Heather, Heather Morrison." She thought that she should know her full name is it would come in handy one day.

"Wait, Heather from Total Drama Island?" Chase asked her

"Don't tell me you're a crazy Total Drama fanatic." She shot at him

"Whoa there, I was just curious." He said throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh well, yes then to your question." She said slightly embarrassed

Soon the class started and Mrs. Weinstein began the lecture. She just rested her head on her desk with her head in her hand. Time seemed to go ever so slowly. When she looked around the room she saw that Jenny was writing away actually taking notes on what Mrs. Weinstein was saying. The guy that sat behind her was playing finger football and Duncan was sleeping. Finally the bell rang and Heather slung her pink backpack over her shoulder. She did not ever bother to copy the homework assignment. She figured she would just copy off of Jenny. While leaving the classroom she saw Duncan leaving the campus.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked him.

"Hey babe, I need a break from this place." The delinquent said.

"So you're skipping. It's only 2nd period now!" The raven-haired girl said

"Yeah, pretty much. Hey gorgeous if you want to come, just ask."

"Not in this millennium."

At that she rushed out of there and Duncan just shrugged his shoulders and left to who know where.

Okay so how did you like it? Please review! Sorry if this story is becoming a cliché I will try to make it different. Got good ideas about what you want to see happen? PM me and I just might put it in this story. . TTFN Ta Ta For Now


End file.
